


Call Me?

by trohmoan



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Paramore
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Crossover, F/M, Hook-Up, Patley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmoan/pseuds/trohmoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Patrick meet in a bar when Patrick is trapped in a conversation he really doesn't want to be a part of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 2004 but it's as if Hayley is 22 or so and Patrick is say 24 rather than Hayley being like 16 and Patrick being 20 or how ever old they would've been then. Slightly different version originally posted on Wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/21422441-call-me-patley-one-shot

        Hayley had gone out in hopes of meeting someone just for tonight. Donning a tight, strapless blue dress and her favorite pair of black heels, she felt like tonight just might go her way, too. There was a bar not too far from her hotel room that she'd heard about from a friend and it sounded like just the kind of place Hayley would want to go tonight.

        Patrick had been dragged out tonight by Pete, a close friend of his, who he'd lost track of earlier in the night. He wasn't even sure his friend was still in the building or if he'd left with a girl by now. Either way, Patrick was uncomfortable standing awkwardly to one side of the establishment, beer in hand, occasionally shifting his weight between feet.

        When Hayley walked in, immediately making her way over to the bar, Patrick couldn't help but notice. She was gorgeous but dressed to kill, the last of the two keeping him rooted to his current spot. Of course, he wasn't the only guy that had taken notice. It wasn't long before someone had bought her a drink and taken the stool next to her.

        His attention was quickly torn from the girl at the bar when he heard someone standing in front of him speaking. "Hey cutie. What brings you here tonight?" the tall blonde in front of him asked, a flirtatious smile playing on her lips. She wasn't exactly the type of girl Patrick was into with her fake tan and overdone makeup but he couldn't be rude.

        "Oh, hi. Um, a friend of mine actually dragged me out here tonight," he replied with a forced smile. "What about you?"

        She laughed a little too loudly at that, her voice shrill and irritating, before saying, "Oh my god, really? Me too."

        "Looks like we've got something in common then," he told her, keeping his tone friendly.

        The longer the two talked, the more obvious it became to Patrick that the woman had had a little too much to drink. Even intoxicated, she managed to keep him locked in the conversation with no escape route revealing itself.

        All the while, Hayley sat at the bar next to some guy named Ryan who'd bought her a drink and wouldn't stop talking about himself. All she could do was politely nod, interjecting a few "Oh really?"s or "I'm sorry"s when needed. By the time she had escaped with the excuse that she had to use the washroom, she'd heard his life story.

        Patrick was only about half focused on his current conversation by then, spotting the woman who'd been sitting at the bar walking in his general direction.

        "Hey, who's your new friend?" she asked Patrick, shooting him a look that said  _play along, I'm helping you._  She stood next to the other woman, looking her up and down as if inspecting her.

        "Lacee, right?" he said, glancing back over at her for confirmation that he was right.

        She nodded, looking at the woman who had just walked up with disgust before asking, "And who're you?"

        "I'm a friend of his," she explained shortly, venom in her words. If this woman was going to be nasty, she'd be nasty right back.

        "Oh, is that so?" Lacee asked as if she were doubting her. Patrick stood back, just watching the two women.

        "Yep, known him since we were kids," she replied, glancing over at Patrick as if to ask him to back her up.

        He got the message, saying, "Yeah, we grew up right across the street from each other." He was a bad liar, Hayley could tell, but the other woman wasn't sober enough to notice.

        "I actually came over here to let you know I just got a text from Jeremy. He's got something he wants us to see," Hayley told Patrick, rolling her eyes as if this was something Jeremy did a lot.

        "What could it be now?" Patrick asked her rhetorically, trying to sound as if he was a little tired of this guy's pestering.

        "Who knows, could be anything," Hayley responded with a slight laugh. "Anyways, we'd better get going. You know how impatient he can get."

        "Right, well it was nice talking to you Lacee," he told her before starting to walk off, following the other woman.

        Lacee grabbed his arm before he could make it too far and handed him a napkin with a series of digits written on it, saying with a wink, "Call me."

        He just smiled, knowing he would  _not_  be dialing that number, and followed after the woman who's name he still didn't even know.

        "So I'm Hayley," she said once they were outside of the bar, walking side by side down the street.

        "I'm Patrick. Thanks, by the way," he told her, absentmindedly watching the cars go by on the street.

        "No problem. I could tell you were trapped," she told him with a laugh.

        "Yeah, trapped is a good word for it," he agreed, returning the laugh.

        "So what were you doing out tonight?" she asked as they turned a corner.

        "A friend of mine dragged me out. I don't even know what happened to him. I'm guessing he took some girl home for the night," Patrick told her, trying to keep his tone light. He'd never really been one for one night stands but then again, he'd never really had the chance. Pete had always had such an easy time talking to girls, whereas Patrick always felt like he screwed it up. "What about you?"

        "Just looking for something to do on a Friday night. A friend had told me about that place and it didn't seem like a bad idea," she admitted, shrugging a little.

        "So are you from around here?" Patrick asked as they crossed the street.

        "No, Tennessee actually. I'm just here for like a week with my band," she told him.

        "Oh, you're in a band? So am I. What are you guys called?" Patrick said excitedly. Music was his life and he'd gladly talk about it all day.

        "We don't have a name yet," she admitted sheepishly. "What about you guys?"

        "Fall Out Boy. We put our debut album out last summer on Fueled By Ramen."

        "Oh, I think I know that album, or at least some of it."

        "Really? That's awesome," Patrick said, his tone just as excited as it was when he'd heard she was in a band.

        "Yeah, Josh, my guitarist, knows like all the lyrics to  _Where Is Your Boy_ ," Hayley said, laughing a little. Her face lit up when she laughed, her smile infectious and Patrick was enthralled by her.

        "That's great. I'm glad people are actually hearing our stuff," he said jokingly.

        "Yeah, definitely. So what do you play?" she asked, turning another corner with him.

        "Guitar and I sing, mainly although I've done quite a bit as a percussionist too. What about you?"

        "I just sing, occasionally I'll play piano but not too much of the stuff we play requires that," she told him, laughing again.

        They talked all the way to Hayley's hotel, the conversation veering away from music eventually but never dying out. Hayley noticed how easy it was to talk to him, felt like she could've known him forever. The lie in the bar really didn't feel all that untrue anymore despite the fact that she'd grown up in Tennessee and he'd said something about Chicago.

        "Do you want to stay a while?" Hayley asked as they stood outside of the hotel where she was staying.

        Patrick hesitated a moment before answering, not sure if he should say yes or not. He wanted to for sure, but whether or not he should was another question entirely.

        "I want to, yes, but I've got a meeting early tomorrow morning with the label and it's already pretty late," he told her, his tone apologetic.

        "Alright, well you'll have to call me then," she said with a smile, pulling a pen out of her small handbag and writing her cellphone number on his hand.

        "I will. Goodnight Hayley," he told her as she made her way to the entrance of the building.

        "Goodnight Patrick," she called, shooting him one last smile before disappearing inside.

        Patrick couldn't wipe the grin from his features. He really like Hayley and, judging by the digits written on his hand, she liked him too.


End file.
